


the accident

by iwillstayalive



Series: about crime [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, CSI!Alec, CSI!Magnus, Criminalists, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, References to guns, Shooting Guns, based on csi miami, based on the mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: He can't finish his sentence though, as Mrs. Johnson turns around and quickly fires 4 consecutive shots to his chest, point blank. He feels everything in slow motion as he falls down. He hears everything too: the shots fired to Mrs. Johnson, his fellow criminalist cries for help.





	the accident

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write another part of this verse´! Surprise haha. I decided not to use the accident that happened to Eric on CSI Miami cause, that's painful. I decided to use a simple one that happened on The Mentalist, that, you know, I have nothing to do with. That's Bruno Heller's and CSI Miami belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer. Anyways, enjoy!

 

"Lightwood, where's your vest?" Magnus asks, as he makes his way towards Alec, who is waiting for him next to the elevator to head over a crime scene together.

Alec huffs. "We are criminalists, not cops. There are dead bodies on the scene, not attackers. So, no real danger to be worried about."

He holds the elevator door open for Magnus who angrily steps in. "I can't believe you're saying that. Just because there's no immediate threat doesn't mean you don't wear proper gear."

Alec steps in too and hits the down button as he shrugs. "There's no need for one. You'll see."

"Obviously it's not like I'm waiting something bad to happen, but you can never be too careful—"

"Magnus," Alec interrupts with a smile. "Just say you're worried about me, it's easier."

"I'm not!" Magnus replies indignantly.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

* * *

 

"Bane, did you speak with the wife?" Alec asks him as he walks over where he's putting all the equipment away at the SUV.

"Yeah, she said she didn't see nothing. I told her to not leave the city and that we would be in contact." Magnus replies as he shuts the trunk and turns around to give Alec a smile.

Alec starts walking to his SUV to put his stuff away too. "Did you give her a card? I ran out of mine."

Magnus pats his pockets and pulls one out. "Let me give her one and we´ ll be on our way."

Magnus makes his way over Mrs. Johnson, who has her back to him while staring at her house, now the scene of a crime. Magnus' heart clenches at that sight, how awful it must be.

When he is close enough he makes himself know as to not startle her, touching her shoulder softly. "Hey, Mrs—"

He can't finish his sentence though, as Mrs. Johnson turns around and quickly fires 4 consecutive shots to his chest, point blank. He feels everything in slow motion as he falls down. He hears everything too: the shots fired to Mrs. Johnson, his fellow criminalist cries for help.

Alec's screams are among that.

* * *

 

Raphael is clutching his hand as he is being wheeled to the ambulance. He can see the rest of the team —Luke, Clary, Izzy, Maia, Jace, and Alec— making their way over too. Alec is the first to arrive by his side, placing his hands on the gurney and leaning towards him.

"Are you okay!?" he asks, eyes moving frantically all over him.

Magnus nods while taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I— the paramedics said that the bullets might have broken a few ribs. But aside from that I—yeah." He ends with a shaky voice, adrenaline still going through his veins.

"Thank God, it could have been worse," Luke exclaims. Everyone echoes the same, but Alec it's still staring at him as he could disappear at any moment.

"M-my leg it's shaking tho," Magnus after a pregnant pause, gesturing weakly to his right leg that's bouncing.

Alec speaks again to reassure him. "Yeah, that's probably the adrenaline, it's normal."

A paramedic comes up then and tells everyone they have to leave now, to tend Magnus wounds. Everyone says their goodbyes and gives the paramedics space to wheel Magnus into the ambulance.

Alec moves to leave too, but Magnus grabs his wrist to hold him.

"Wait." He whispers.

Alec is at his side immediately, linking their fingers together. "Yeah, I'm here, what is it?"

And completely out of nowhere, Magnus slaps him.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Alec exclaims.

"Promise me you'll wear your fucking vest, you asshole." He tells him wetly, voice hoarse, tears welling up his eyes and leg still shaking. "There are real, alive people here. Real danger."

Alec grabs his hand tighter at Magnus request.

"Yeah, okay. I will."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine, kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> hit me up at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at Twitter (iknowesurefire).


End file.
